jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Jakubus/Mistfits
Wstęp Witajcie moi drodzy czytelnicy, chciałbym napisać opowiadanie w którym wy możecie wziąć udział. Napiszcie mi w komentarzach dokładny opis postaci (wygląd, zachowanie, charakter zły, neutralny, opis historii, wiek, moc). Jeżeli chodzi o moce to istotne jest dla mnie: - sposób poruszania się za pomocą mocy, - pociski, - broń do walki wręcz, - super cios, - cios podczas spadania z wysokości. Można wymyślić jakąkolwiek moc jaką się chce, np. beton, dym, neon. Nazwa danej "umiejętności" oznacza również źródło pobierania zasobów. Każda postać która według mnie będzie pasować i nie będzie za dobra (np. niezniszczalna). Jeżeli czegoś nie będziecie wiedzieć, piszcie. Pierwszego nexta wstawię za około 4 dni. Zdecydowałem się i postanowiłem, że akcja będzie się dziać w teraźniejszości. Rozdział 1 - Nie możecie mi tego zrobić! - krzyknął 18-letni chłopak. - Spokojnie nic się nie stanie - próbowali go uspokoić. - Przecież wiecie co oni robią z takimi jak ja! - krzyczał dalej. - Oni ci pomogą i nic ci się nie stanie. - Nie dam sobie tego zrobić! - krzyknął i wyleciał, a dwie postacie szybko chwyciły za telefony i dzwoniły. Zaraz przyjechały opancerzone wozy wojskowe z których wysiedli żołnierze i przesłuchali ludzi. Kiedy dowiedzieli się potrzebnych rzeczy ruszyli w las. Poruszali się cicho i powoli co chwilę się porozumiewając i nagle zostali ostrzelani przez bardzo mocne pociski. Zasłonili się ziemią i szybko zaczęli na ślepo strzelać z karabinów. W pewnym momencie usłyszeli jak coś spadło z drzewa i podeszli do tego człowieka. Zabrali go prosto do wozu i zawieźli do miasteczka Mistfits. Bał się, bał się jak nigdy przedtem, ponieważ widział na własne oczy co się działo z ludźmi którzy tu trafiali. Kiedy tylko ciężarówka się zatrzymała powstrzymywał się przed narobieniem w portki (:P). Powoli wyszedł eskortowany przez O.D.O.O. Organizacja Do Ochrony Odmieńców. Od razu skoczył na niego pewien człowiek którym była dziewczyna. Szybko się przedstawiła imieniem Angel (N4tiixd) i powiedziała, że też by się bała na jego miejscu. Zdziwiło go to, ale nie zmieniał tępa kroku. Doszli do miększej ziemi i wtedy zapadł się razem z żołnierzami. Nastała ciemność. Zapaliły się jaskrawe lampy i poraziły przestraszonego chłopak. Od razu został spętany przez ziemię która nie miała wobec niego litości. Wtedy zobaczył jego. Wysoki, umięśniony, łysy i z wieloma bliznami. Szef tej organizacji. Ubrany typowo wojskowo, kamizelka kuloodporna, spodnie moro i ciężkie buty. Powoli podszedł do przerażonego chłopaka i lodowym głosem przemówił: - Spójrzmy co umiesz - i puścił skazańca wolno, a ten od razu strzelił do niego ogniem. Czysty nieprzerwany strumień gorącego ognia był posyłany do kapitana, lecz tamten po prostu zrobił ziemną osłonę. Teraz atakował tester, strzelał twardo ubitymi grudami ziemi które mocno obijały chłopaka który próbował się ratować. Jednak nie potrafił zrobić nic innego oprócz fali ognia, wiec ostatnimi siłami krzyknął przeraźliwie nieświadomy tego co uczynił i zemdlał na polu walki oddalając się do krainy snu. Jednak walka na arenie się nie skończyła, a co ciekawsze chłopak wygrywał. Wstał rano, ubrał się, zjadł śniadanie, wziął plecak i ruszył do szkoły. Spotkał się ze swoją paczką ich standardowym żółwikiem i zaczęli rozmaiwać. Jednak nie było im dane porozmawiać, ponieważ zadzwonił dzwonek oznajmiający rozpoczęcie lekcji. Weszli na swoją pierwszą lekcję jaką była fizyka. Na tej lekcji miałbyć sprawdzian z widomości z działu o polu magnetycznym. Zadowolony chłopak wyszedł z klasy i podszedł do grupy pytając się jak im poszło. Okazuję się, że tylko on się przygotował i jako jedyny prawdopodobnie nie dostanie jedynki. Na innych lekcjach był "nieprzytomny" czyli po prostu bujał w obłokach. Po skończonym dniu szkolnym udał się do domu gdzie zjadł obiad przygotowany przez mamę, która wcześniej wróciła z pracy za sprawą szefa. Udał się do swojego pokoju gdzie odpalił komputer i przygotował stanowisko. Przygotował program do nagrywania i włączył grę. Zapowiedział odcinek i zaczął pasjonować się nowym Wiedźminem który rozwalał system. Dosłownie i w przenośni, ponieważ jego komputer ledwo wytrzymywał program do nagrywania i najnowszą grę na najwyższych detalach, a w przenośni dlatego, że ta gra była po prostu wspaniała. Wykonał parę misji co zajęło mu około 60 minut, po czym włączył program do obrabiania i renderowania filmu. Otworzył książkę i zaczął się uczyć na jutrzejszy sprawdzian z historii. Wieczorem zszedł na kolację, a potem oglądnął dziennik na telewizorze i jakąś bajkę. Chociaż był pełnoletni to w środku czuł się jak małe dziecko. Wrócił do pokoju i położył się spać śniąc o dzieczynie swoich marzeń. (lubię trolować ludzi C: ) Powoli zaczęły do niego dochodzić dźwięki. Huk ze zgrztaniem krat wdzierał się do jego uszu drażniąc bębenki. Nie chciał otwierać oczu i powracać do rzeczywistości, która była dla niego okrutna. Wsłuchiwał się w dźwięki jakie panowały w ... no właśnie w czym. To pokonało jego lęk i ciekawość dała górę. Otworzył jedno oko, ostrożnie i bez gwałtownych ruchów przygotowując się psychicznie do szoku jakiego dozna. Jednak nie było tak źle jak mogło mu się wydawać. Siedział w celi pod ziemią i miał widok na około pięć celi położonych na przeciwko niego. Już zdążył zrozumieć, że jak będzie "grzeczny" to będzie miał znacznie wygodniej niż niektórzy. Na przykład jeden mężczyzna był całkowicie pozbawiony ruchów i karmił go jakiś strażnik. Wtedy jego oko skupiło się na jego celi bacznie wychwytując szczegóły. Leżał na łóżku na końcu celi które trzymało się na dwóch łańcuchach. Posłanie miał twarde, drewniane pokryte tylko ciękim kawałkiem materiału i puchową (o dziwo) poduszkę. Po lewej stronie miał zlewik, oczywiście brudny z lustrem i podstawowe przedmioty potrzebne do życia, czyli na przykład pasta do żebów i szczoteczka. Po prawej natomiast miał stół z jednym krzesłem, a na nim położony długopis i brudnopis oraz kredę. Wstał z łóżka i podszedł do stalowych krat które twardo trzymały się w ziemi i otworzył drugie oko. Zaczął rozglądać się po piętrze więzienia w któym siedział. Zdążył zauważyć, że ludzie posiadają bardzo różnorodne moce które różnią się od siebie wszystkim, a podświadomość mówiła mu, że nic dobrego z tego nie wyniknie. Zauważył również, że zniknęły mu siniaki i na sobie ma swój strój, a nie stroje więzienne. Akurat korytarz ten patrolował strażnik, więc uprzejmie spytał się go jak się tu znalazł i ile spał. Ten ochroniarz okazał się miły i w spokoju odpowiedział na zadane pytania po czym odszedł patrolować inne piętra. Chłopak dowiedział się, że spał około tydzień i przyniósł go tutaj sam dowódza organizacji który wyglądał jak gdyby walczył z całą armią. Same rany, siniaki i stłuczenia w dodatku ten strażnik nie wychodził z podziwu jak potężnym "przewodnikiem" jest chłopak który nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy. Siedział sobie całkiem sam chociaż otaczała go masa osób, która bardzo chciała go poznać jednak on został nauczony, aby nie ufać nikomu kogo lepiej nie zna co po części było paradoksem, bo jeżeli kogoś nie znasz i się od niego odwracasz to nikogo nie poznasz. Każdy kiedyś dla nas jest nieznajomym. Siedział, więc samotnie i pisał zapiski i spostrzeżenia w zeszycie który dostał. Opisywał każdy szczegół, a na ścianach kredą zaczął urozmawicać sobie czas poprzez rysowanie różnych symboli i obrazów. Jednak po paru dniach zaczął również zaprzyjaźniać się z ludźmi, ponieważ czuł smutek i brak rozmowy, a ludzie go po prostu otaczali. Oni również niewiele się od siebie różnili, bo każdy człowiek kiedyś był tak samo normalny jak bohater którego już najwyższy czas przedstawić. On sam bardzo się wstydzi swojego imienia i nie ma co mu się dziwić. Chłopak ma na imię Czkawka i pochodzi z ważnej rodziny w jego mieśćie na północnym archipelagu. Teraz oczywiście władze w mieście przestały mieć, aż takie znaczenie, ponieważ kontolę przejęła owa organizacja która więzi tyle ludzi. Najciekawsze jednak w tym wszystkim było to, że nie próbowali jakoś zabezpieczyć więzienie przed mocami jednak to miało się okazać za chwilę. Chłopak rozmawiając z tymi ludzi dowiadywał się jaki mieli moce i jakie było ich życie jednak najbardziej spodobała mu się dziewczyna o imieniu Nadzieja (ShockFury). Patrzyła się na bohatera przeszywającym wzrokiem i czyta mu z oczu. Po paru dniach mu zaufała bardziej niż wszystkim, jednak mieli oni jeden problem, a mianowicie nie mieli jak ze sobą prywatnie porozmawiać, bo odzielały ich kraty i korytarz. Jednak w ten sam dzień w którym chłopak zaufał dziewczynie i ona jemu to on został zabrany do osób, które kochał, a teraz pałał do nich nienawiścią. Próbowali mu powiedzieć coś od siebie, pocieszającego jednak on po prostu się wyłączył i starał panować nad tym, aby nie wybuchnąć i zionąć ogniem. W pewnym momencie przebrali oni miarkę, ponieważ powiedzieli "Żałujemy" wtedy on nie wytrzymał i zionął ogniem. Nie nastąpiło to jednak co wywołało u niego okropne zdziwienie. Zastanawiał się jak to jest możliwe skoro jeszcze parę dni temu walczył z szefem organizacji i o mało co go nie spalił. Od razu został zabrany do jego celi w której o dziwo stała Nadzieja z tak zwanym "bananem" na twarzy. Mogłoby się wydawać, że zaraz pękną jej kąciki ust taka była szczęśliwa. Kiedy chłopak został wpuszczony do środka rzucili się sobie w ramiona przyjacielsko przytulając. Zaczęli ze sobą rozmawiać i otwierać się okazując sekrety. Ich rozmowę słyszała tylko jedna osoba na sali, a był to mężczyzna o mocno wyostrzonym zmyśle słuchu i czucia. Siedziały sobie dwie postacie w jednej celi i żywo opowiadały swoje życiowe przeżycia. Nikt nigdy by wtedy nie pomyślał, że ktoś może słyszeć ich rozmowę, a zwłaszcza, że słyszy ją mężczyzna siedzący na drugiej stronie sali. Następnego dnia Gdy wszyscy zaczynali wstawać i szybko się przygotowywać dwie osoby które siedziały w jednej celi spały tak mocnym snem, że nikt ani nic nie potrafiłoby ich z niego wybudzić gdyby tylko spali na wygodnym łóżku, a skoro nie spali na owym przedmiocie obudził ich szczęk otwierania krat. Zerwali się jak poparzeni i wyszli prosto na korytarz aby porozmawiać z więźniami. Kiedy tylko wyszli od tyłu zgarnął ich owy mężczyzna o którym nie mieli pojęcia, więc wymienili między sobą porozumiewawcze skinienia i ruszyli za nim. Zaprowadził ich w ustronne miejsce i zaczął mówić o tym, że słyszał ich rozmowę. Wtedy Nadzieja zaatakowała, ponieważ zapomniała przeszukać jego myśli, a Czkawka jej pomógł jednak zostali powaleni na ziemię, a Shane (SzczerbataMorda4) bo tak miał na imię ten chłopak, wyciągnął dwa sztylety co nie było dobrym posunięciem, ponieważ zaraz wbiegli strażnicy i go pojmali zabierając z korytarza. Natomiast para przyjaciół wstała i się otrzepała. Popatrzyli się na siebie, a potem na korytarz na którym wszyscy patrzyli się tylko i wyłącznie na nich. W końcu padło to pytanie na które odpowiedzi nie znał nikt z więźniów "Czemu nie mamy mocy?" i wtedy do sali wpadł dowódca organizacji i poważnym głosem powiedział "Musimy was przenieść" po czym wyszedł, a na zewnątrz było słychać walkę pomiędzy jakimiś ludźmi. Nagle drzwi się otworzył, a przez nie wpadli dwaj mężczyźni ubrani w lekkie zbroje, jeden z kapturem, a drugi bez za to z czerwonym krzyżem na klatce piersiowej (HeimerPLa123 i XRicoxdxdX), mocno uzbrojeni z łatwością zabili strażników i pokazali wszystkim aby wyszli z budynku. Zaraz przy ostatniej bramie złapana została jedna osoba której nikt nie zdołał zauważyć w tym tłumie. Została ona przetransportowana do innego budynku, miejsca i całkowicie odizolowana od świata, a potem torturowana. Cieszył się jak nikt inny, że trafiło na niego. Czemu? Ponieważ wiedział, że Nadzieja jest bezpieczna, a o siebie przestał się martwić. Jednak za każdym razem kiedy był uderzany batem coś go bolało i nie były to plecy których i tak od paru dni nie czuł tylko coś na duszy. Czuł poczucie winy, że przez niego inna osoba cierpi psychicznie. Przecież ta dziewczyna go polbiła, a teraz pewnie opłakuje jego stratę. Dawało mu to też moc dzięki której z każdym dniem czuł, że jego energia do niego wraca i za niedługo będzie mógł ją wyzwolić. Wykorzystał, więc nieuwagę strażnika i spalił mu tył czaszki kiedy tamten był odwrócony tyłem. Oczywiście drugi ochroniarz się zorientował i zaczął do niego strzelać jednak został szybko spalony. To była rzecz, która zmieniał go w potwora. Więzienie i codzienne tortury spowodowały, że zabijał bez wachania i z zimną krwią jednak mała część strachu i sumienia kazała mu potem opłakiwać zabitych. Ruszył przez kraty które otwierał kluczami, które mieli strażnicy aż doszedł na otwarty plac gdzie czekały na niego ogromne odziały organizacji gotowe do strzału. Wtedy jednak zamiast atakować jego zaczęły strzelać się miedzy sobą i to w masowej ilośći co pozwoliło mu uciec. Był bardzo zdziwiony tym faktem jednak nie oglądał się za siebie tylko biegł przez las ile miał sił w nogach. Biegł tak około 5 minut i zdążył dobiec do małego jeziorka gdzie stracił przytomność przez zmęczenie. Rozdział 2 Obudził się nieświadom tego, że jest obserwowany przez kogoś kto zna jego możliwości. Wiecie jak bardzo komentarze motywują do pisania! Jeżeli chcecie nextów to zostawiajcie po sobie chociaż ślad ;) a to spowoduje chociażby częstsze i może dłuższe nexty '. 'Przepraszam was wszystkich, ale chwilowo mam dość jws. Tak wiem jak w ogóle mogę tak pisać, ale od Jak wytresować smoka mi się już niedobrze robi. Nie wiem kiedy wrócę, ale wróce Bye o/! Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Zawieszone